


In Disguise

by gabbystuff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, F/M, Flash is a bully, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is soft, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Teen Peter Parker, Whump, harry osborn might show up if I feel like it, midtown - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbystuff/pseuds/gabbystuff
Summary: Flash has the feeling that Peter is hiding something...  Maybe if Flash can figure out what it is that Peter is hiding, Flash will finally be able to expose Peter once and for all!-  -  -Basically the cliche secret identity story you've been waiting for  ;p





	1. I Know You're Hiding Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first time ever writing, so it might be a little sloppy haha  
> Hope you like it!

## I Know You're Hiding Something

 

Flash POV

After overhearing Ned and Peter gossiping about a dirty secret of Peter's, Flash decided that this could be his chance to expose Penis Parker to the school.  Flash could finally show everyone that Peter isn't as perfect as they think he is!  There is no way that Peter can be top of their class, in the Robotics club, in the Academic Decathlon  _and_  have an internship with  _the_ Tony Stark.  ...And let me make this clear, Flash  _is not_ jealous.  Nope.  Not jealous at all.  Penis Parker is just a dirty, lying snob.  Flash isn't jealous.  At all..

After 2 weeks of watching Peter, Flash has only gotten even more suspicious.  Peter is often late to class, and when he isn't late, he leaves early.  Peter literally  _runs_  out of the school at the end of the day, which is super weird because since when does Parker run?  Also, how does Peter always manage to disappear seemingly out of thin air?  

Today in class, Peter is messing around with something inside of the desk.

"Penis!"  Flash taunts.

"Hey, Penis!"  This time Peter stiffened and Flash smirks.

"Hey, Parker, I know you heard me."

" Don't be rude."  Flash adds in a sing song voice.

Peter lets out a sigh and starts filling out the lab.

"Don't ignore me.  Penis!"  Flash growls.  The nerve Parker has to completely ignore him.  Flash grabs the back of Peter's chair and yanks it back.  Peter goes flying backwards and bangs his head on the ground.  Hard.

Flash laughs.

"Wow, Pete, could you be more clumsy?"

There are chuckles scattered throughout the classroom.

Ned quickly rushes to Peter's aid, scanning Peter for any injuries.  Flash doesn't have a friend like that...  He quickly brushes that thought away.

"Mr. Parker, if you're alright, would you mind getting back to the lab."  Their science teacher, Mr. Harrison sighed.

Flash smiles, "I'll help him up."  Flash leans down to Peter's level and offers him a hand.

Peter gives Flash an uncertain look, but takes the hand anyways.

Once Peter is on his feet, Flash leans over and whispers in his ear, "I know you're hiding something."


	2. What Are You Up To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I made another chapter!
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :)

 

## Hey, Loser

 

Peter POV

"I know you're hiding something."

Peter quickly pushed himself away from Flash and (somewhat poorly) hid his surprise.  "I" Peter gulped, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Flash glared at him for a few seconds like he was going to call Peter on his lie. "Dipsh*t" Flash muttered on his way back to his seat, leaving petrified Peter still standing. Peter sat down apprehensively and gave a glance to Ned who was eying him worriedly that said "I'm alright".

-  -  -

Peter walked in to the lunchroom and instantly spotted Ned chatting with Cindy, Betty and Jason.  Peter headed towards them.

"Hey guys!  Where's MJ?"  As if on cue, MJ entered the lunch room nodding along to something Abe was chatting about. MJ plopped down next to Peter.  "Hey, Losers."

"Hey, MJ!" Peter responded, "lets go grab food!" MJ rolls her eyes and followed an excitable Peter to the lunch line.

"So, MJ, do you maybe want to hang out later?" Peter asks while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. yes, it's kinda cliche. "Why? Do you like me or sum?" MJ said somewhat aggressively.

"No! No, no, no, no. Just, like, friends?" Peter returns with a slight chuckle. 

"But, we are not friends." MJ reminds him before moving over to the salad bar trying to escape the conversation. Peter being Peter didn't get the hint, so he followed. "Well, maybe we can be!" Peter says while flashing his typically dorky smile at MJ. "Friends. Maybe we can be friends, I mean," Peter quickly adds. "We could like, go grab food or see a movie. Maybe I'll invite Ned as well! Or we could hang out at my place.. Oo, oo! I have some pretty rad legos! Oh gosh, why did I say that they were rad. I mean, you probably don't even like legos, and now you think I'm a nerd. Oh, gosh, I-" Peter rambles on.

"Just stop talking, you're embarrassing yourself." MJ sighs, also a bit embarrassed.

Peters ears burned red as he looked around to see if anyone was watching. To Peter's dismay, Flash was right behind them, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story is turning out kinda negative...
> 
> Sorry about how short this story is! I got bored writing this chapter, but I'll go in later to lengthen/improve! :D
> 
> I promise that this story will get a lot more interesting! There will be angst, fluff, whump, drama, confrontation and of course, protective avengers! ;p
> 
> Also, if the story is popular enough I will start making better, longer chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the first chapter?  
> Sorry about how short that first chapter was, but I'm really not sure how many people will actually read this, so... *insert shrugging emoji*
> 
> What would you think about having a Steve/Tony relationship?  
> Should I bring Harry Osborn in?  
> Protective Avengers maybe?  
> Who do you ship Peter with?  
> Are their personalities alright?  
> What do you think of my writing?  
> Any tips?  
> Should I continue?
> 
> I would love some feedback in the comment, thanks! :D


End file.
